Karma
by Red One1223
Summary: I'm probably the first to post this pairing on this site, but it's a Zemerik/Sage fanfic...you heard me...it's only rated T for possible future violence and swearing. Also, I based the title off a Japanese song.
1. Chapter 1

"_Zemerik," a young, blue Sentient woman asked, looking at the taller robotic being, who looked down at her in disregard. "I noticed that you're no longer wearing my brother's colors…you rebelled didn't you?"_

"_Took you this long to realize it; what of it?" he asked, frowning at her. Really was it, what, several months since the start of this 'Battle Force 5' thing she set up, and he changed colors a few months before THAT. It took her this long to realize it? And how the heck was she able to withstand the Battle Zone-oh right the new shield he installed. He did wanted to see how long she could last, and maybe it could be useful if Krytus ever came back...which he highly doubted._

"_My memory is faulty from constantly going into the Battle Zones at the time, and we never had the time to talk about it until you kidnapped me…you also didn't seem like the type to rebel from what I can remember…so why did you?"_

"_Why do you always hope for the best out of everyone?" he asked back, obviously dodging the question._

_Sage frowned as she looked up at him in annoyance, soon stating, "Because not everyone is evil. They're just…misguided."_

"_Misguided…so you're saying that the Sarks and the Vandals are 'misguided', that your brother is 'misguided' and that your organic friends are not 'misguided'? Hm? What compels you and your friends to fight? For freedom? To rebuild your civilization that your brother destroyed, leaving you possibly the only person to live?" Zemerik asked, stomping over to her, Sage stumbling back away from him. "I know as well as you do that he would do anything to make sure that you're the last person left alive, just to watch you suffer the death of your family, friends, everyone you hold near and dear to you."_

"_And yet, you had once followed his orders…and now you no longer take them…now tell me, why did you rebel?" Sage asked, standing as confident as she could and looking him in his red, glaring eyes._

_Zemerik blinked in confusion, "Well, uh…" he stuttered before clearing his voice. "It's very obvious: I wanted freedom and rule my own army that's why!"_

"_Is that really the best you could come up with?" Sage asked raising an eyebrow._

"_Why should you care?"_

"_I'm wondering about your colors…everything…is blue except for your eyes…are you…joining our side after all?" she asked, Zemerik detecting some hope in her voice. He paused for a second before shaking his head._

"_Just because I may be blue doesn't mean that I'll be joining you and the organics. The moment that happens is when your brother-" he scoffed before hearing engines off in the distance, along with some battle clashes. "Looks like we may have to continue this some other time…oh and Sage?" he asked, looking over at her as she cringed in pain and started to revert to her cube form. Looks like the shield could only last a few minutes…not much. "Try not to die when we next meet, hm?" Zemerik added as he strolled over and gently picked it up and had his vehicle take it from his hands and place it at the front._

Zemerik shook his head from that memory as he accelerated on his vehicle, his loyal minion, Zug, driving behind or alongside him. To think it just occurred a few weeks ago, back when Krytus was the least of his problems. _"Well this is just, what was that human phrase? 'Fan-freaking-tastic?' Krytus is alive still, we're on the run, and everyone else is out to get us…"_ he thought as he started to process an escape route. Of course with each route that was created, his ex-minions continued to attack him; that also meant that only one of them would live…if they were lucky enough. Zemerik shook his head in annoyance, opening the com link with Zug. "Zug, there's a high probability that one of us won't make it; that being the case, if you live, head for the organics homeworld if you can, and-"

"Help organics against Krytus?" Zug finished, pulling up to the side.

"Unfortunately, yes," he sighed.

"But…why not Lord Zemerik?"

"Because, Zug, I'm a bigger threat to Krytus and the organics, both of whom would rather kill me if I attempt to ask for help…they're already used to your help so you know how they do things," he added, soon dodging another attack from the ex-minions, who now donned the red alliance color. He roared in anger, hanging up the com link as he pressed a few buttons to make those nuisances disappear.

Zug tilted his head at his radar that showed some more dots, but couldn't see them physically. A few LONG seconds later, what would be called his mind finally processed the idea and opened the com link. "Lord Zemerik, be-!" Zug started to yell, before a Sark, which emerged from BELOW Zemerik's car, connected with said person's-er robot's(?) vehicle and making it go boom! Yes, because this author couldn't think of another way of describing the fiery inferno that would the result of a Sark that was explosive colliding with a robot's car…because that's what totally happened! Zug stared at the fiery mess before going, "…oops."

**A/N: Will Zemerik make it? Has the author finally hit the deep end? What will Zug do? Let's find out in the next chapter of…whatever this thing will be named! **

**Zemerik: …this plot makes no sense to the timeline!**

**Me: Oh so just because I don't know what happens between the episodes makes it that I can't make some awesome story!**

**Zemerik: I never said that-**

**Me: You might has well have!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Initiating reboot.**_

_**Time since last reboot: 24 days**_

_**Checking viruses: Checking….checking… Scan complete. Viruses: None.**_

_**Processing memories…processing…pro-INTRUDER! INTRUDER! FIREWALL ACTIVATE NOW.**_

Zemerik jolted awake, glaring at the first thing he saw: an organic…but not one that he recognized. Zug must've screwed up. Especially when the human is female and has brown hair; true, one of the other ones was female and had brown hair, but this one didn't have the dark brown skin that the Battle Force Five had . And her hair was….what did it look like? Crap, the memory must have had some sort of virus in th-FOCUS, ZEMERIK!

"Well, nice to see that you're awake…your friend is waiting for you in the living room," the organic simply said, Zemerik sitting up as he did. "He asked me to do some repairs and I gave you both some…upgrades. Might've summoned that firewall of yours just now."

Zemerik, who was checking his body for damage, looked up and glared at her. "How do you know about that?" he asked, the organic simply shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Because I was trying to see if your memories were working alright as a result from the upgrades, but then it kicked me out before I got a good look at them."

He simply got up and started pacing, moving away from this organic. Something wasn't right. "The only way an organic like you would even do that is if you were either a 'genius' or a Sentient. Red one, I might add."

"Well, you're close," she shrugged, as she got up. "I'll explain…later. Right now, go see that friend of yours. He's been waiting for you to make some sort of…movement."

Zemerik eyed her cautiously as she grabbed an apron and started heading for the door. "Where do you plan on going?"

"Well, I have work, and work helps me by making sure that I get to stay in this house, meaning, Zemmy, shut the hell up, talk to your friend, or we'll be staying with Sage for the next few weeks," she answered, leaving him speechless. He shook his head and followed after her.

"W-wait just one moment, organic!" the Sark leader commanded. "How do you know that name, and how do you know of the-"

"Sage? It's because I remember you from the first job you ever had. Sage wouldn't stop calling you Zemmy so I figured it was appropriate to call you that," she answered. "And seriously, if you want to stay with Sage and be welcomed by being locked up somewhere in the same area as her until Krytus goes down, you _**will **_stay here until I get back," the human added, emphasizing her point by pointing at the ground. Zemerik glared at her, the human heading for the front door. "Now, I will be back in…6 hours or so. Zug, or Buzz as he wants to be called, will explain what he knows. I kinda gave him an IQ boost, but it was not by much. Just enough to actually speak in complete sentences at least."

"Why the hell would he want to be called B-" Zemerik asked before being bear hugged by a slight spiky-dark blue-almost-black-haired, heavy set man.

"Lord Zemerik! You're alright!" the man beamed, hugging him even tighter. Zemerik glared at the human, whose red-brown eyes twinkled in happiness. This man was about as annoying as Zug.

"Get off of me before I destr-holy crap, you're Zug aren't you?" Zemerik gapped at him, Zug, the HUMAN, nodding rapidly. "What…in…Zug, get off of me…NOW." Zug nodded once more and dropped him. "ORGANIC! GET BACK HERE!"

"Press the button on your chest before you make any attempt of following me!" she called behind her as she headed for the lone blue mustang that had white lightning stripes on the side.

"What was with this…thing and it's obsession of lightning?" Zemerik briefly wondered as he glanced down at his chest and noticed a device embedded in it. "What the he-"

"I said that I made upgrades and I'm surprised you didn't notice it sooner! Now hurry up!" she yelled, the Sark leader rolling his eyes and pressing it. He jogged to the car, Zug right behind him as always, and slammed his hands on the car's hood. "Get in the car you two," she sighed, before Zemerik could even ask a question. "And think of a name or something. I don't want people staking out at my house because you decide to use your real name."

"Why the hell would I think of a name?" he asked, getting on the passenger side and Zug sliding in the back. Zemerik glanced behind him to see Zug grinning like, well, a retard, for a lack of a better word. "What are you grinning at?"

"Nothing," Zug said, his face not changing. The organic placed the car in reverse, got out of the driveway, and started heading down the road.

"Ok, first off, I'm Selia, a blue Sentient, and you will not tell ANYONE that I am, no matter who it is, or who they say they know. Second, Buzz here," Selia started explaining before jerking a thumb back at Zug, who waved back, "Only went to me because I had happen to be in my Sentient form."

"And why the hell did you give him some…human disguise?" Zemerik asked.

"Because I don't people to wonder who the hell I'm yelling at if it's three in the morning and you decide to go on a battlezone adventure! Plus, I figured that you would hate being cooped up inside all day…trust me, I heard how Zug wandered away from the Hub from some of the humans here."

"The….Battle Force Five, I presume?" Zemerik asked, recalling how that mission was a…somewhat complete disaster. He only slightly regrets reprogramming Zug after that, when Krytus appeared some months later.

"Uh…sorta but not exactly…you see, the BF5…they…only think that I'm human and I asked around about some…'robot jukebox' I heard and…Zug apparently fit the part," she answered. "Anyways, I figured if you can look the part, you can also act it too."

Zemerik raised an eyebrow at her. "What do you mean?"

Selia rolled her eyes as she tuck a stray hair behind her ears. "I mean that not only do you look human at the moment, you will also function like one. Meaning, the three of us knows the basic of how the sleep, eat, and use the bathroom."

"…what's a bathroom?" Zemerik asked, soon regretting saying that because then some images flashed in front of him. And that's how he learned what a toilet was! "Oh god, that's…how the hell…god, I will…just…gah!" he yelled in anger as Selia smirked in amusement.

The blue-Sentient-in-disguise pulled the car up to a diner, causing Zug to cheer. Zug scrambled out of the car and ran inside to grab a seat. "Ok, you can go after him; I'll be back in a bit," Selia said, Zemerik about half-way out of the car.

"Hold up, where are you going?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm about half-an-hour early to work, it turns out, and I want to deliver something real quick. If I'm lucky, I'll bring you a new friend to talk to," she answered, pushing him out, going in reverse, and driving off.

"…wait, I'M A HUMAN?" he yelled, that part seem to have clicked in a bit too late.

About twenty-five minutes later, longer than Selia should've been gone, in Zemerik's opinion, said blue-Sentient returned with another human. "Oh god she wasn't kidding about that new friend thing, was she?" Zemerik muttered, looking over at Zug, who was actually waiting for his order. Wait, what did he order? Five…something…something involving shaking, he thought. Before he could think any more of it, Selia offered a seat across him to the human female.

"Are you sure?" the organic asked, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her. Zemerik raised an eyebrow and wondered what he looked like. Probably looked like Zug…but better looking-wait is he becoming as vain as that one human?

"Oh yeah, plus he's new too, so you two can talk and enjoy the presence of each other," Selia nodded. "Anyways, did you guys order yet?"

"I think he ordered for us…" Zemerik answered, looking over at Zug, who was twiddling his thumbs. "I really wasn't paying attention…and you will an-"

"Sorry, have to punch in and get to work!" Selia said, leaving before Zemerik could finish. She seems to be doing that a lot.

"I…am slowly hating her," he muttered, putting his head against his hand.

"I'm sure she means well…so…you're new around here too?" the girl smiled at him. Her smile seemed really familiar. "This is the…second time I've been to this diner so I don't know many people…but my friends always tell me that this place is…lively."

Zemerik looked around and raised an eyebrow at her. "There's no one here," he said, the diner being practically empty.

"Well, it's usually lively when they're around I'm sure," she shrugged. "I'm a...I guess one of my friends would called me an information holder or a librarian," she continued, Zemerik shrugging. "Oh and you have a better job than I do?"

"I had one: I was a bodyguard of sorts," Zemerik said, the girl's light blue eyes looking interested at this. "Yeah, the job was great but then I was…fired."

"On what grounds?"

"For…kinda going against the 'boss's' orders," he answered. "He wanted me to do something so insane that I had to go against him!" Zemerik continued. "But…I…well, I was…friends with…one of his siblings…haven't seen her…in awhile," he sighed, as Selia dropped off five cups. He and the girl eyed them, looking at Selia for an explanation.

"Five chocolate milkshakes, one for you, one for you, and three for Buzz," Selia answered, Buzz already pulling over three of them. "I'll be back in a bit with the bill."

The blonde girl nodded and started sipping her shake, shivering a bit. "It's very cold…but very sweet," she mused, sipping some more.

"…I'm not even going to begin questioning on what just happened," he muttered, grabbing the remaining cups and sipping it. "Damn, that is cold," Zemerik added, soon a realization dawned on him. Cold could make his thoughts process faster, so perhaps the fact holds true in this form. The ex-Sark-Leader started sipping the drink quickly for a good five, maybe ten seconds before he gripped his head with one of his free hands and growled.

Buzz, looking over at Zemerik, saw the evil/destruction that Zemerik may soon disperse and paled. He set down the drink, set down the girl's drink, and started to slowly lower them below the table as Zemerik started his outburst and possible carnage.

"I HATE THIS AND I WILL RULE THIS WORLD JUST SO I CAN PUT THE CREATORS OF THIS DRINK INTO A JAIL! THEN I WILL GO 'DIE, MILKSHAKE, DIE! NOW YOU'VE BEEN DEFEATED AND YOUR CREATORS ARE IN MILKSHAKE PRISON!'"

"…I swear that sounds vaguely familiar…I think it's from some abridged series," one of the humans who just walked in the door said as he and his friends walked by an enraged Zemerik. Zemerik blinked and realized that the human was actually Spinner of the Battle Force 5. The girl popped her head up and grinned. "Oh wow, he must've scared his date and his brother!" he added, as Zug popped his head out also.

"Spinner, good to see you!" the blonde said, the Battle Force 5 and the ex-Sarks raising an eyebrow at Spinner. Zemerik had gone back to sipping the milkshake because he had to admit that it was good…he just hated the…painful head part. "It is me, Sage," the 'human' continued, the BF5 gang gapping at her and Zemerik doing the most reasonable reaction ever: choking on the milkshake.

Everyone looked over at him in concern, Zemerik waving it off. "W-went down the wrong hole," he coughed, clearing his throat. "I…I think I just that I may have…I know someone named Sage, but it is probably a coincidence," he continued, Sage shrugging.

"Perhaps and I'm sure that you'll see your friend again. It was nice talking to you, Mister…?" Sage asked, offering a hand to him.

Zemerik took the hand and shook it, saying with a smile, "Marik, I'm Marik."

"Well then, Marik, I hope we see each other again soon!" she said, moving out of the booth and following after the BF5 gang with her drink. Buzz followed her lead and headed for the back of the diner, leaving Zemerik to glare at the milkshake that caused it all.

Selia stopped by and raised an eyebrow at Zemerik. "Whatcha glaring at the milkshake for?" she asked, tilting her head.

"It's mocking me…" he growled, continuing his glare.

"…but it's a milkshake."

"It still mocks me!"

"Oh, like this must have?" Selia said, pulling out a oval shaped locket. She held it in front of Zemerik, whose eyes widen at the sight of it.

"W-where on….where did you get-!" he asked, reaching for it, but Selia pulled it back.

"You know this is the first time I actually seen you smile before you turned all blue," she commented looking inside. "And you wanna know how badly damage you were? This thing was barely hanging on. It was hanging on by one 'vein' if you will…it was also close to where your 'heart' would be if you actually were born human. Kinda symbolic…so…tell me, _**Marik**_," Selia asked, Zemerik blushing in either rage or embarrassment, "…when did you…fall for her Highness, Princess Sage?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I am not going to answer that question," Zemerik sighed, looking up at Selia, who was still trying to get him to answer the question from the previous question. Yet again, she's trying for the…54th time or so…this week. Zemerik seemingly had gotten use to the human life and frankly, the sentient in front of him was getting annoyed by this 'ask-but-I'm-not-telling-you-a-damn-thing' routine. "What purpose would it serve you?"

"Plenty, and frankly you will tell me just to get me to stop!" Selia said, glaring at him. "It worked before and it will work again!"

"I feel sorry for the sap you did that to," Zemerik stated, looking back at the newspaper. He probably didn't have to invade this world the way these humans keep going into wars and killing each other that way.

"You should, it was Zug, Spinner, and I think Stanford," she grinned slyly.

The ex-Sark leader shrugged replying, "Ok, two out of those three I can actually feel sorry for. Now tell me your real purpose for trying to get this info out of me."

"That's for me to know and for you to eventually find out…that reminds me, can you sign this?" she asked, holding up a piece of paper and a pen.

"…why?"

"You'll find out eventually, but it's not going to affect you now. But it probably will affect you soon, and we'll work it out then," she said, handing it to him. Zemerik rolled his eyes and quickly signed it. As long as it gets rid of her, he'll live with the consequences later. "Thanks buddy!" she said, patting him on the head, running off before he could protest her patting.

"At least that's over with," he muttered, before seeing Zug enter the kitchen. "What now?" he groaned, wanting to read the paper.

"Nothing, just going to hang out with Stanford," Zug said, Zemerik eyeing him. "…we're going to play video games…study human technology…and…stuff," he added, looking around before grabbing a random object and throwing it at Zemerik before fleeing.

"…did he just throw a dog biscuit at me?" he muttered, staring at the object. "…why do we even have tho- oh right, he wanted a pet to keep him company…should've brought a Sark with him."

**Meanwhile at the Diner!**

"So, you're hanging out with this Buzz guy?" Vert asked, looking over at Stanford.

"Well, we do have life outside of the Battle Force Five and frankly it's been a bit quiet as of late," the purple member answered.

"Plus, how many people outside our group can actually handle Stanford and actually like it?" Spinner pointed out, everyone chuckling at that.

"Oh, ha, ha. Very funny…can we get back to the fact that everyone needs a break and it's probably better than hanging out with that cousin of his…he's like Tezz but…eviler!" Stanford complained.

"Are you guys talking about Marik?" Selia asked-wait when did she get here? Probably sped or something to get there.

"Yeah, we were. What of it?" Stanford asked, bored of the topic already.

"Eh, had to ask. By the way, Buzz is attempting DDR over there," she answered, Stanford running over to join him. "Anyways, I have an idea for a play and I was hoping to get some auditions. I got the main male role filled, and I'm mainly looking for a female one now. Earlier I saw someone perfect for it and she was with you."

"Uh, let's say we don't know who you mean…" Spinner started to say.

"I think she means Sage," Sherman answered.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, seems kinda shy?" Selia asked, everyone nodding. "That's the one! Anyways, tell her that I want her in the play and I will not take no for an answer!"

"Uh, mind telling us a bit about this play?" Zoom asked, some of the others nodding.

"Well you see it all started in a kingdom far, far away…" Selia started the story.

Zemerik, on the other hand, was still at the house, still trying to read the paper. He groaned and slammed the paper on the table he was sitting at. Things were so much easier back then…even back when he first met Sage.

____

"_There was a nation at war with themselves…civilians on both sides were killed in the line of fire, casualties were high, no end in sight…until finally the two leaders had called a truce after years of war…the leaders had wed soon after to upheld the truce. It wasn't long before they had children: a boy of a hard, violent nature like his mother, and a girl with a graceful, serene personality like her father. It wasn't until years later…when he appeared:"_

"I want you to pick one of these three models," a younger Krytus said, introducing three red robots that stood at attention. "I call these Zurk. They'll be the first of many, I'm positive."

"Did you give them names?" a younger Sage asked, looking at her brother, who seemed surprised.

"Names?" he asked, tilting his head. "Why would I give them names? They're mindless."

"Well, I don't want to call them 'This one' or 'You there'," she explained, shrugging.

Krytus groaned, "Fine, I'll give them names… that one on the end, the one with the no legs, that one will be Tors-10…it was the tenth made and really I'm satisfied with this version really." He approached the next one, which was heavier and had three drill fingers on one. "Uh…Zug," Krytus proclaimed the new robot. "And the last one…ugh, hate naming things…Zem…Zemmy…Zemerik, that's it."

"'Zemmy'?" Sage smirked at her older brother.

"I told you that I sucked at names and you pressured me! Anyways, just pick one. They'll be your bodyguard…a personal one. The rest would be assigned other jobs, remedial none the less but important jobs around the castle," he continued, Sage observing each one.

"I would…think Zemerik would be perfect," she announced, turning to her brother.

Krytus grinned, "Zemerik…yes, he would be perfect. All he needs now is to turn him on." He strolled over to the monitor and typed a few things in. "Rise, Zemerik."

Zemerik's red eyes opened and stared at Sage, who was smiling at him. "Can he speak?" she asked, turning to her brother, Zemerik turning as well to his creator.

"Of course he can. Zemerik, speak."

"Yes, Master," he responded in a deadpan, monotone voice.

"You will escort my sister," Krytus said, proud of the response and gestured to his sister, "throughout the castle, learn of your surroundings and will obey her every command, unless I say otherwise, understood?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good. You may now leave."

____

"_And so the bodyguard and the princess left, but soon the princess had other plans…"_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Ok, going to clear something up about the biscuit thing and feel free to blame wikipedia because that's where I got the info. You may also get it if you like the Dragon Ball Z abridged by Team Four Star on youtube.**

**You see, the dog biscuit scene had to do with the fact that the original Vegeta (or the Ocean Studio dub)'s voice actor had/is voicing Zug (and a few others) on the show, and Zemerik had the original Nappa from the same dub. And in a recent episode of DragonBall Z abridged series by TeamFourStar, Vegeta threw dog biscuits at one of the characters and I just had to make fun of that part by making Zug do it.**

**Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

"I…am hating this…so much right now…" Zemerik muttered, standing in the garage of the home he was occupying. He had gotten bored of waiting for Selia and Zug to return from wherever, and decided to go into his vehicle. Well, one slight problem: his once-recognizable vehicle was in pieces still. Some of the damage was obviously from when he was exploded, while the rest looked like they were removed for some reason. "...crap!" he swore, facepalming himself for not going sooner. "Oh well…I could attempt making a makeshift vehicle with what pieces are left…" Zemerik muttered.

He started to work on creating his own car with what he could find in that garage, recalling a similar memory of when he had to work with what he had back when he was serving the princess.

"_Princess, what are we doing here?" Zemerik had asked the young princess, who was wearing a cloak over her head. The princess had told him to wear a cloak over himself as well, yet the Sark did not understand why._

"_I wanted to see the town outside of the castle and it's not like I'm doing anything wrong…" Sage replied, the two of them exploring Modulon 5._

"_You are outside of the palace, your Highness," he pointed out, as he fell into step behind her._

"_Don't call me that; not around here, at least…" she said in a scolding tone. Zemerik nodded and scanned everything he could see. He was surprised by how advance the civilization is despite the fact that he was created by the same people. Perhaps that is why the Princess kept running off to look at the wares that people were selling in the stores. "Oh wow, take a look at this!" she grinned as she picked up some of the objects. She set it down and quickly went to another part of the story before Zemerik could catch up to her. "Amazing…"_

"_Pr-Sage," he corrected himself, "perhaps we should head back. We mustn't stray too far at least."_

"_Will you relax, Zem-" she started to say before accidentally bumping into a red sentient, who dropped what they were holding. "Oh, I am terribly sorry!" she said, taking a few hesitant steps back as he angrily turned to her._

"_You stupid blue b-" he growled before Zemerik stepped in front of the two. "Oh, what? Afraid I was gonna insult your girlfriend just now?"_

"_She apologized, now I suggest you do the same," he stated._

"_Or what?"_

"_Do not test me."_

"_Test ya…Only way I test ya is either through fists…or a race."_

"_Zemerik, please don't…" Sage started to plead, Zemerik frowning at the man._

"_What sort of race?"_

_The red sentient grinned, "Vehicle race…2 hours from now. And if you don't show up, I'll say that you blue sentients are nothing but cowards whenever they face me, Krylox!"_

"_I can assure you that you will lose, Krylox," Zemerik stated, turning to leave with the princess._

"_Zemmy, you didn't have to do that," Sage sighed._

"_And allow him to get away with that insult? I do not think your brother would allow that."_

"…_well if we're going to race, we're going to need a car."_

"_Just provide the materials and leave the rest to me."_

Zemerik shook his head as he snapped out of his daydream. The car he was CURRENTLY working on was finally finished. For the most part, he noted when one of the bumpers fell off. Well, not like he would rather walk there. He climbed into the car and started the engine with a press of a button. He gave a rare grin when he heard the engine roar to life. "Now we're getting somewhere on this dead-end planet!" he cheered as he drove off towards the town. "Definitely like that race…" he muttered as he recalled the rest of that race, or at least the aftermath.

"_I can't believe it…I…I LOST?" Krylox roared in anger, glaring at Zemerik, who walked over to Sage, who looked excited. "You were just lucky! Best 2 out of 3!"_

"_He beat you fair and square!" Sage stated, frowning that Krylox was already wanting a rematch. The red sentient glared right at her, drawing back a fist. Sage braced herself for the impact that was coming but felt nothing. She looked up and saw that Zemerik had stopped the punch to the surprise of everyone._

_And then-_

_**Can I guess what happens next?**_

_**Me too! Me too!**_

_**Stanford, Zoom, shut it!**_

"Oh come on! Guard saves princess, princess falls in love with guard, guard falls in love with princess, and somebody in all of this gets jealous and murders the lot of them. There, just summarized the rest of your play," Stanford stated, interrupting Selia's 'story'. "Actually that's the sum of most plays with princesses."

Selia glared daggers at him. "…you are an asshole, and I'm still working on it. As far as I can tell, the princess doesn't even know about the guard's feelings and I don't even know if the story will end," she explained.

"It does sound interesting…so, who exactly is going to be in the play besides Sage if she agrees to this?" Vert asked, hoping to stop any fighting between them and Selia.

"I got Marik to sign a contract without him realizing it," she answered, Stanford laughing and pulling out his phone.

"I've gotta text AJ and Tezz this!" he explained, everyone rolling their eyes at the ranger.

"Can you tell them to ask Sage about the play as well?" Selia asked, Stanford giving a groan of annoyance as he quickly added to the text.

"So, what exactly happened next?" Agura asked.

Selia smiled as she continued, "Anyways, the guard had stopped the man from harming the princess, but in the process…"

"_It's a robot!" someone stated when the cloak that Zemerik had worn was pulled off by Krylox who was completely pissed off by this point._

"_Could we possibly have that cloak back?" Sage asked, Zemerik simply just yanking the cloak from the stunned and angry Krylox. "Zemmy…" she muttered, both of them turning as soon as Krylox started to lose it._

"_I…LOST TO A ROBOT?" he roared, Zemerik picking up Sage and fleeing. "I won't let you get away with this! I have connections and I will make sure that you are turned into scrap metal you stupid-!" he yelled after them when they had quickly blended into the crowds. Krylox gave another roar, picking up a nearby object and throwing it into a random building random alarms going off. Alarms that were starting to get oddly louder by the second._

"Son…of a bitch," Zemerik muttered, tempted to hit his head against the dashboard of his vehicle. Some human pulled him over with red and blue lights flashing. All because of his stupid walk down memory lane! "Can this go any more 'perfectly'?" he groaned as the officer approached him. "What?" he growled, soon a slip being shoved in his face. "The hell is this?"

"A ticket, one for speeding," Sheriff Johnson, or at least his badge on his chest said, said, before shoving another one at him, "and one for being a smartass to an officer of the law."

"'Officer of th'-Sir, you look nothing like one and I'll be damned if I have to pay a damn fine just for being honest!" Marik stated, crossing his arms and glaring at him.

"Sir, do you have a license?" the hated-police officer asked, narrowing his eyes at him.

"License?" he asked back, a memory, courtesy of Selia no doubt, appearing. "I, uh, seemed to have-"

"Forgotten it, dude!" a blonde haired man said, somehow popping up next to the officer. "He was testing one of the vehicles over at the place and the gas pedal was stuck and the brake wasn't working too well. Somehow got out of the testing area and we figured he wouldn't need his license."

"Y-yeah, that's what happened!" Marik quickly said, looking around and seeing a large white vehicle with a drill and crane parked nearby. He was going to pretend not to notice like everyone seemed to do on this planet as the man continued to talk to the officer.

"So, I'm gonna tow him back, make sure he has the license, and fix that gas and brake pedal for him. So no need for this speeding ticket when it was an error on our part," he said, Sheriff Johnson giving a nod.

"Fine, but I got my eye on you, punk," he stated threateningly as he snatched the speeding ticket back and going back to his car.

"…I don't know how you did it, but I am amazed and possibly in debt…mind telling me why you helped?" Marik asked.

"Well, for one, I have a few questions to ask you and two, we happen to be heading to the diner, right?" he answered. "I'm AJ, by the way and you have to be Marik…or is it Zemerik?"

Marik blinked in surprised. "The hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"Dude, I've seen Tezz's car in the works before, so I can kinda tell when you're using a jerry-rigged vehicle made of Sark parts," AJ continued. "Not being very subtle about hiding if you continue to the diner. And then there's the name I keep hearing: 'Marik', Zem-'Marik', ya know? I didn't say anything since the others didn't seem to realize it and it's not like you're doing anything evil."

"So you think it's a 'why bother'?" Zemerik asked.

"Basically, now come on. We do have an old car you can fix up if you need a ride that isn't made of Sark parts," he grinned, pulling Marik out of the car. "Now go stay in my car so we can talk more about this play Selia's doing."

"…what play?" Zemerik asked, confused.

"The one you're the star of."

"…WAIT WHAT?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, I know that some of you guys were wondering 'why haven't you updated this or any of your other stories on this site?'**

**1. I have school and work and the occasional writer's block. Though right now, I'm playing Pokemon White and Sapphire (one b/c it's new, the other because it's for a Nuzlocke Challenge. I plan on doing a short drabble of the Nuzlocke Challenge of the fallen if I manage to get past the E4).**

**2. I am writing, but they're drabbles or original works, and most of them are up on my deviantart account. If you watch me there, you'd probably know this. If not, it might be a good thing...I don't know if I'll do what FortuneAly does and post my drabbles on here. If I do, I do and I hope that I am not taking any credit for the idea.**

**Anyways, if any of my normal readers are reading this, I am slowly but surely working on Ojamajo Joy and the LoZ/SF fanfic. Anything else are either being postponed or discontinued. ..or until someone reminds me that I need to work on a story.**

**Please read and review at your leisure. Remember that if you don't have an account or don't have time to sign in, you can still review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**APPARENTLY DUE TO THE FACT THAT SOME PEOPLE DON'T KNOW WHO SELIA IS AND MY FAULT FOR MENTIONING IT EARLIER, SELIA IS MY OWN OC AND I AM SORRY FOR ANY AND ALL CONFUSION.**

…**also she's not going to appear in this chapter.**

* * *

"Gah! Let me go! Let me go!" Zemerik/Marik yelled as he was forced into the Gearslammer. "I don't want to go!"

"Dude, come on! Buzz's the only one that knows how to drive and has a license!" AJ said as he strapped them both in and floored it.

"You tied me up!"

"You wouldn't stop kicking me and AJ in the guts!" Buzz/Zug said, on speaker phone, driving behind the Gearslammer.

"Where are we even going?" Marik demanded.

"We're meeting the others at this bar and you SHOULD be able to drink," AJ said, Marik looking confused.

"The hell do you mean 'I SHOULD be able to drink'? I can drink!"

"But can you drink beer?"

"…the hell's beer?"

"Maybe we should keep you away from that…" Buzz suggested.

"Or do it when Sage isn't coming," AJ said, Marik sitting up.

"What the hell do you mean Sage is coming?"

"We wanted her to party a bit too, you know," AJ grinned. "And why not have fun at a bar?"

"…part of me is NOT liking where this is going to go."

"What's the worst that can happen?"

Marik growled when he saw some more info that Selia implanted when he was out of commission. "I can now think of plenty!"

* * *

"…I lost track of the last five minutes, what just happened?" Marik asked, about what seemed like two hours later. He blinked when he saw Sage, wearing a simple dress and was dancing with all of the other people in the bar: drunk and horny according to the files. "….oh dear god, what in the name of me just happened?"

"Sage had a taste of beer and is apparently drunk off her ass?" AJ said.

"I can see that now!"

"Then why ask?"

"When the hell did this all happen?"

"…3 and a half minutes ago?"

"And how many did she have?"

"One."

"…holy…" Zemerik muttered, rubbing his head. "I swear…I am glad I haven't touched this." He set down his drink of water, which he doesn't remember ordering. Maybe he was just that bored at the bar that he doesn't remember anything. Either way, someone had to stop Sage from making a fool of herself. The Sark-leader-in-disguise walked towards the dancing crowd, his eyes focusing on one person. "Sage? Sage, come on!" he called out, grabbing the drunk sentient's wrist.

"Oh hai there," Sage slurred, giggling as she stumbled into him. "You're so cute in this light!"

"…please let it be her sanity talking," Marik quickly muttered, feeling his face getting red. "Sage, you need to lie down…or at least somehow get sober in the next five seconds."

"Aws, does Mary not like it when I do this?"

"…'Mary'?" Marik muttered, soon blushing even more when Sage placed a hand on something sensitive.

"Or this?" Sage purred seductively.

"…ok, next time I see a certain organi-person, I will tell him to ban you from the drinking," he blushed deeply, pulling her along. "AJ, Buzz, I'm taking Sage home."

"To the garage?" AJ asked.

"Yes, where I'll gladly put her to freaking bed," Marik muttered, Sage giggling a bit at this.

"Define 'bed'," Sage said, rubbing her cheek against his arm, grinning.

"Might not be a good idea…" AJ said, Marik realizing what the problem would be: Sage would wonder how she managed to get back to the hub, check the videos and see Marik leading her drunken body to recharge orb like he was there for ages.

"Fine…she'll stay at my place…" he grumbled, Sage still giggling like a drunken fool. "Selia's going to kill me…"

* * *

Zug had to drive the two 'lovers' home, Zemerik having to tie Sage's wrists together to keep her from trying to make any moves on him (or Buzz when Marik had to have the car pull over for a bathroom run). "Just a few more houses and…we're home!" Buzz cheered, getting out of the car quickly. "Later 'Mary'~" he chuckled as he ran inside.

Marik rolled his eyes and helped Sage out, who stumbled after him. "You're staying in my room for tonight."

"Olala~ Mary, Mary, such a naughty thing~" Sage laughed, grinning like a fool. "Naughty, naughty soul!" she said, leaning on him. "…I wish Sol was here…" she added sadly.

"Sol's in a better place," Zemerik muttered, recalling Selia briefly telling him about the reunion. If he hadn't met the sentient or knew who Sage really was, he probably would've dismissed it as drunken ramblings.

"You know Sol?" Sage slurred, obviously retaining SOME sense.

"Uh, Selia may have mentioned something about it recently. Only that he was a good friend and all that," he explained. "Let's just get you to bed."

"Yay, we're gonna sleep together!" Sage grinned, going back to her previous behavior.

"This…is going to be a long night…" he sighed as he lead her to the bedroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**A/N: Will Zemmy succeed in trying not to sleep with Sage in her drunken state? Will Sage realize that she's trying to flirt with one of the bad guys? Find out-*gets a phone call and answers it* Hello?…wait what do you mean we're not done yet?...what do you mean we still have one more scene before the next chapter?...couldn't we just hold off til the next chapter?**

…**dude, it's 1 in the freaking morning!...we're holding it off til later today! Night folks!  
******

(NOTE: THIS WAS DONE BACK ON 5/25 BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS DONE AT THE SAME TIME AS THE NEXT CHAPTER)


	6. Drabble 0

"Ah…ah…AAAAAAAAAAAAACHOOOO!" Marik sneezed loudly, curling up into a ball on the couch. "Ze hell's Buzz or Zelia whe-AH-when ya-AH, oh god-AACHOO!" he groaned, hating the fact that Selia and Zug were out of the house and he was stuck alone. What made it worse was the fact that a certain Irishman had sent him back his own virus back when he was 'evil'. Sure, he had managed to slow it down, but the virus came back at full force. "T'at least Krytus can't use his Sarks either," he muttered, sorta glad that no one had tried to come over to check on him.

_Ding-Dong._

"Scratch that," Zemerik grumbled as he got up and went to the door. "Yeah?" he asked, opening the front door to see Sage. He blinked, "wha?"

"Selia asked someone to check up on you and the others were busy with their jobs, so I thought it would be good to come by and-" she explained, Zemerik starting to push her out. "Hey!"

"I'm fine, you can-" Marik said, soon sneezing and giving a groan. "I'm fine."

Sage shook her head, pushing him back and towards the couch. "As Stanford once said, that is a load of bull; you need rest," she stated, Zemerik protesting as he was pushed to the couch. "I heard that having some chicken soup would be appropriate for a cold, though you may have the flu. You just rest while I make some, okay?" Sage asked, in the tone that Zemerik definitely wanted to melt to if he didn't feel horrible at the moment.

He gave a grunt as he curled back up on the couch, pulling the blanket over his head as Sage wandered into the kitchen. He barely heard Sage messing around as he drifted to sleep.

_-Zemerik's POV-_

"_Stop!"_

"_Defend yourself!"_

"_I do not wish to attack you. Logic dictates that I should destroy you, Organic, but a greater logic dictates that we need to work together."_

Why didn't I try telling them? That this world was not only the place that the Vandals had taken over, but was the best and only place to revive Krytus, of all people?

"_This tyrant plotted the destruction of my people!"_

"_Your people? The diads are deceitful, untrustworthy slaves."_

I should have explained how I knew that. Explain how I knew that hateful diad…and what I did to his master…our previous master. That what the diad had said was nothing but lies! How it was his fault that Krytus tested my loyalty by asking me to kill his only sister! Why didn't I try warning them to keep an eye on that traitorous Praxion?

Unfortunately…I do not.

"_I will make you suffer!"_

"_I deal with the suffering, not you!"_

Because I was programmed to.

_If I had a heart at that moment, it would've 'freaking froze' from seeing Krytus appear for the whole Blue Sentient World to see._

_-3__rd__ person POV-_

"_How I have waited for this moment," Krytus grinned evilly, stopping Zemerik in midstride to the shock of everyone. Zemerik glared down at him, struggling in his grasp._

_**Marik?**_

_When did this version look more demonic? Zemerik wondered. Everything in his dream fading or looking demonic(er) than what he actually remembered._

"_I thought we were close, where you would do my every bidding…and then you betrayed me!" Krytus roared, Zemerik feeling himself freezing up in the dream._

_**Marik?**_

_What was wrong with him? He know that he struggled more at the time. He knows that he said something to Krytus involving his 'betrayal'. Zemerik was thrown against one of the floating-glass monitors, the Sark soon scrambling up and seeing himself as a human._

"_What's the matter?" Krytus asked, Zemerik feeling his body panicking somewhere. "Afraid to tell my sweet sister your feelings? That stupid feeling that you think you have?" he continued, making every step towards the Sark-Human slow and deliberate. "It doesn't exist and you know it."_

"_N…not true…" he muttered in a soft voice. This isn't happening. This COULDN'T be happening._

"_You can feel anger, just like you can feel the terror that's slowly taking over your body right now at the sight of me…but that happy feeling…that shred of happiness that you think you feel when you're with her…" Krytus said, somehow appearing right in front of Zemerik. __**"It's not real,"**__ he stated, thrusting his blade into Zemerik's chest. Zemerik could've sworn that he heard Sage's voice mixed in. __**"None of it is real."**_

"_**S…Sage?" **__he muttered, a small blue sentient appearing next to him._

"_**Yes, just wake up."**_

"_**No…I…can't…"**__he said, watching Krytus' eyes slowly move from his form to the blue sentient._

_Sage's voice was persistent,__** "Yes you can! Fight it!" **__Krytus pulled the blade out of Zemerik, pulling it back to strike blue being._

_Zemerik's eyes widen stammering while trying to move his body to stop Krytus,__** "No…I…Sage…he's-!"**_

"_**Ma**_**rik!"** Sage said, Marik gasping for air as he woke up in a jolt. She sighed in relief and gently placed a cool washcloth she had gotten on his face, Marik jerking away in surprised. "It's ok…" she said, wiping the sweat from his face. "It was just a dream."

"Nightmare's more like it," he muttered, glad that he was forced awake before Krytus could strike Sage. Speaking of which…he turned to her and pulled her into a hug. "Thanks. You don't know how much that meant to me," Zemerik said.

Sage smiled, hugging him back, "What are friends for, Marik?"

Zemerik gave a flicker of a smile, recalling what he said and what he left unsaid when Krytus had spoke of his betrayal, that seemed to fit to what just happened moments ago: _"Because my eyes had been open…thanks to her."_


	7. Chapter 6

"Ugh…my head….it's pounding…" Sage groaned, turning over and placing a hand on her head. She blinked when she found her hands tied up with some sort of rag. "What the?" she muttered as she examined herself. She blushed deeply when she saw that she almost naked. Wait…almost?

She slowly sat up, seeing that her dress from last night on the chair. Where was she? She didn't even recognize the area…

She winced when she heard some vague loud argument happening outside.

Outside:

"What the hell are you doing here?" Zemerik/Marik growled at Kalus, who somehow managed to find him. "Get the hell out of here, Kalus!"

"Not until I find Zemerik!" the Vandal growled before sniffing him. "Why do you smell like him, subspecies?"

"Because I am Zemerik! I'm only hiding here until I figure out something to deal with Krytus or for the Battle Force 5 to deal with the problem," the Sark-in-disguise hissed, "Now shut up and leave!"

"Wait, what magic is this?" Vandal said, as he managed to pin Marik down, trying to find the source of how he was doing it.

"Sentient technology now OFF!" Zemerik growled, kicking him off. "And get out of here before the humans find out about this!" Like hell he was going to be sent back to the Sark home world to deal with Krytus by himself!

"Not until I have a device of my own!"

"Come back later," he grumbled as he left to check on Sage. "Can't I just take something outside without being pounced by freaking morons?" he muttered as he heard Kalus take off somewhere.

"Marik!" a familiar voice rang out, Marik turning around to find himself tackled by AJ. "S'up?"

"…apparently not," he muttered as he pushed the Canadian off of him. "What do you want?"

"Vert's pissed and is looking for Sage. You didn't try anything, right?"

"What? NO! She passed out five minutes after she took her dress off! I slept in the living room for the most part!" he answered, as he stood up. "And I was just checking on her!"

"Cool, because I think he just pulled up to your house dude."

"…WHAT?" he yelled as he scrambled back to the house to find Vert storming up to him. "I did nothing-" he started to protest before being nailed in the face. "Gah, my freaking nose! Just-holy crap that just bloody hurts! What the hell? I was saying that I did nothing! It's not my fault that she got drunk off her ass!" he groaned, holding his face.

"If I hear something different from Sage…" Vert growled protectively.

"You won't," Marik muttered back. "Have I ever lied to you before?" he asked when Buzz poked his head out the window.

"Well…"

"Shut it, Buzz," Marik said as Sage came outside, fully clothed, but had a bad case of bedhead. He chuckled as Sage rubbed her head. "It suits you, if you don't mind me saying."

"Stanford has an interesting saying: Bugger off!" Sage hissed, Marik chuckling more.

"Have fun with that hangover, sweetheart,"

"I am not yours!"

"Never said you were, but last night you were all over anyone who had a pen-"

"IS IT THAT TIME ALREADY, OK, TIME TO GO!" AJ said loudly, pushing Sage to the passenger seat of his car while Vert glared at the Sentient-lord-in-disguise as he headed back to the Saber.

"…at least this won't bite me in the ass later in about nine months," Marik sighed as the two vehicles left and he headed inside.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Buzz asked before screaming in horror. "SELIA! WHY WOULD YOU PUT THAT IN MY MEMORY? I THOUGHT WE WERE TORTURING MARY~!"

"BUZZ!"


	8. Drabble 1

TIMELINE: APPROXIMANTELY 2 WEEKS BEFORE SELIA HAD QUIT THE TEAM

"…I'm sorry, could you please repeat whatever the hell just spewed from your mouth?" Zemerik demanded looking at Zug in shock and disgust.

"That…I…may have…had a crush on someone…here…on earth?" Zug answered nervously. Kal and Marik glanced at each other before looking at Buzz.

"…WHO IN THE MULTIVERSE DO YOU HAVE A CRUSH ON?" they demanded.

"I swear if it's a male, I am kicking your ass out of the house!" Marik stated, not noticing Lex, Saph, and Reev approaching them.

"And what's this about a male?" Lex asked, leaning close to Marik, who scrambled away.

"You're not allowed to do that! Freaking Irish-ninja…Buzz just said that he has a crush on someone and he's not saying anything on who it is," he explained, as the three newcomers slid into the booth with them.

"Well, lad, I say that the best way through the person's heart, is through their stomach," Lex said.

"I thought that only applied to women and getting their man, so to speak," Kal said.

"True, but depending on the girl, I say it would work both ways then," Lex answered. "Now, Buzz, if you need help, just say it."

"We don't want anyone pulling another a Reev or a Selia so soon," Saph said, Buzz blushing a bit at this.

Buzz sighed and muttered, "I-I doubt you guys could help…I think she's seeing someone else anyways…"

"You 'think'…meaning you are not positive?" Reev pointed out, Buzz nodding. "Well, I say you have a fair shot…we'll even do a bit of digging for you."

"And by 'we', you guys mean me?" Saph asked, crossing her arms.

"I would add a 'duh', but you guys are still pissed at me and Kal about Selia's place still," Marik said. "…By the way, my hair is still sticky from that blasted milkshake!"

Reev just grinned and said, "You're welcome!"

"So, how was this conversation brought about, exactly?" Lex asked, looking between the three.

"We were discussing what we liked about the town and Buzz said 'I really like someone', and the rest is history," Marik said, Buzz standing up at the end.

"Guys, really, I'll be fine. I…am actually thinking of dancing for a bit on that new DDR station over there…'scuse me," he quickly said, managing to get past the group and running to the DDR station. Lex sighed, standing up and running after him.

"…when was that installed?" Marik asked.

"Buzz, you are not going anywhere until you at least tell us about this mystery crush of yours…or at least someone who might know them," Lex said, following after Buzz.

"I shouldn't have said anything…" Buzz muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"The lass may like you back the same way…" the Irishman told him, Buzz quickly sighing at the temptation.

"It's Selia…" Buzz answered. "I just…maybe I'm just feeling really grateful for everything that's happened so far to me and Marik. Probably would've been homeless or something if Selia and I didn't run into each other back when we first moved here."

"But you think that it might be something different?" Lex guessed.

"Yep…"

"When did you think you realized this?"

Buzz sighed, "Back when we had to fix the house that night…it was the way she looked when she and Marik were talking that made me feel like I should do something and then when we were fixing up the place…listen, I really rather not let Selia, or the others for that matter, find out about this."

"Because of the fact that she might be seeing Sherman? Or that other guy that sometimes come by here?"

"That's basically the number one reason…" Buzz muttered, thinking of a few more reasons about the fugitive Sarks and Sentient involving race.

Lex frowned, crossing his arms as he said, "Tell ya what, I'll try to keep it on the dl, but you have to promise me to dance with her sometime before the end of the week."

"…what?"

"Just trust me," the Irishman said, leaving with a grin. "Oh…and instead of a week…maybe by the end of this hour," he said, both of them seeing Selia walk into the diner.

"…thank you conveniently placed DDR station!" Zug said, practically hugging the machine. "…And there's no bars separating the players…Thank you, Maker! Oi, Selia! Have time for a quick dance?" he called over, Selia checking the time and nodding. Buzz grinned and got the game set up, soon picking out the song.

[bgm]World's End Dance Hall – Miku Hatsune

_On the borderline between joking and not,  
up past the stairs,  
There's absolutely nothing worthwhile,  
So why don't I lead you away?_

_That dance you repeatedly stumble through,  
will you do it on top of the altar?  
That'll just blur your vision,  
so how about dancing right here with me?_

The dance had started out at a high-beat-paced, Buzz moving quite easily on the machine than Selia was. Buzz had leaned over and started helping Selia get into step of the music, Selia grinning and nodding her thanks as they continued into the song.

_A shrill voice fills the room,  
in the worst possible way  
I've obviously got nothing good to say,  
so why don't I just spit it all out?_

"_Maybe now would be…nah," _Buzz thought soon shaking his head. He's not gonna try asking her something like that. At least not right now.

"_You won't find the meaning behind…  
connecting with someone using a few brief words  
You search and search,  
it doesn't matter how far you seek  
Nor find reason people hate others without meeting  
but it'd be lame for you to get bashfully angry  
or laugh with down-turned eyes because of that!"_

Buzz and Selia soon started pulling off some moves from a certain anime ending of one Haruhi Suzumiya as the chorus started playing. They slipped onto their opponents side before slipping back to their boards and continuing the song.

_Shall we dance with a hop in our step?  
We'll go, "one-two", in a corner of the world  
Let's enjoy this slightly dizzying sense of closure…  
and leave the next moment,  
which could disappear both suddenly and aimlessly,  
for someone else_

_I'm motion sick from the world spinning around and around and around_

Buzz looked over to where the others were for a brief glance and saw that Sherman and Kentoto had joined in watching. Giving a small mischievous smile, he took Selia's hand, pulling her close soon spinning her out. Selia was surprised and blushing deeply, stumbling a bit as she and Buzz went back to their dance-off.

_The only people in this space are bystanders  
race onto the last train  
"There's absolutely nothing worthwhile here,  
so why don't you lead me away?"_

_Something about that seems off  
I'll try believing in some fateful joke  
That dance you repeatedly stumble through,  
let's make it totally idiotic_

Buzz chuckled and started pulling off a Johnny Bravo by doing the monkey. Selia, along with the rest of the diner started chuckling. Marik rolled his eyes at this, really not into his companion's moves as they went back to the dance off that they were doing.

"_I won't find the meaning behind…  
the repetition of trivial movements  
I search and search  
It doesn't matter how far I seek  
Nor will I find the reason we stomp our feet to sounds,  
I want to laugh when I want to cry"_

_That sort of selfishness really tires me out!_

_Shall we hop and sing of good taste?  
Before the world hangs its head,  
here's the sound of heart strings pulled tight  
I'll never ever forget_

Buzz couldn't help but look over at Selia as the next few verses played. She really looked stunning when she wanted to, and this was one of those moments. At least in his eyes. He was surprised that Marik hasn't even caught on to the larger Sark's actions.

_What a beautiful sight!  
I crawl across the scorched earth;  
Nothing about this scenery…  
will ever change_

_Shall we dance with a hop in our step?  
We'll go, "one-two", in a corner of the world  
Let's enjoy this slightly dizzying sense of closure…  
and leave the next moment,  
which could disappear both suddenly and aimlessly,  
for someone else_

_Goodbye, and take care  
That's what I say to this world at its end_

The two panted as they stopped dancing and leaned against one another as they soon collapsed onto the floor.

"Never…let me do that…right before a shift, Buzz."

"Kays," he simply said as he was helped up by Lex. "And thanks."

"No problem, lad. Not what I was expecting, but you somehow managed to pull it off,"

Buzz chuckled a bit. "I'll tell her…eventually."


	9. Drabble 2

I don't own the show HW:BF5. This is a response to their recent webisode.

"W…what?" Selia asked, confused. She and some of the team members were talking in the diner when she had brought up the topic of how the war started. Well, she had pretended that she didn't know anything about it. Then AJ interjected and said otherwise. By telling the 'truth' that Sage had said.

"You never asked Sage? Dude, she practically told everyone about how the war started," AJ said, rubbing the back of his head. "I heard that Sherman asked her twice. Her answer was same both times."

"S-she did?" she asked, still confused. Why would Sage do that? "I wanna hear it from her own mouth then."

"Sure, go ahead, dude," AJ said as Selia rushed out of the diner.

No, it had to be false, right? Right?

…right?

"Oh hello, Selia. Do you need something? Perhaps a place to-?" Sage started to ask before Selia went up to her.

"Sage, tell me what you told AJ about the war being started!"

"S-Selia, you know how it started," Sage said, sounding a bit nervous. Selia's eyes narrowed at her tone.

"Sage…what are you not telling me?" she demanded. Sage sighed, soon pacing a bit. "Sage!"

"I'm trying to…put this delicately…" Sage sighed. "Remember when I first ran a scan on you?"

"That was months ago, Sage, back when everyone was still joining, and Krytus came along…" Selia answered. "…w…what about it?"

"We…I came along some interdimensional memory erosion…very different than what we usually encounter," Sage explained. Selia stared at Sage, not sure how to react. "It…rearranged your memory and made you believe in a different past," she continued, sighing again. "I'm saying that…your memories of this palace, of me being a princess...it was never real."

Selia covered her mouth, shocked.

"I'm sorry, Selia. We would've corrected your memory sooner, but we couldn't risk a run to the blue sentient planet with Krytus around."

"So you lied to me…you ENCOURAGED it! I spent months helping you because you told me it was the right thing to do! That it was not some fantasy!" Selia yelled.

"Selia, please calm down."

"Why the hell should I? I just learned that I was tricked and you abused my trust! I trusted you! You told me to say nothing, I said nothing until Sherman found out about…that's it…" she said. "You…you never me to be around here…did you?"

"What, of course I did!"

"Then why the hell have I been playing a damn lie?" Selia cried, glaring at the ground. "Sage…if there's one thing I am certain of it's this:

I QUIT THE BATTLE FORCE FIVE."


	10. Chapter 7

******A/N: Hey, guess what, I know that this is a Karma chapter, but this is a Selia-focused chapter. Why are we focusing on my sentient OC? Well because the ending is going to affect the future chapters and figured it would at least make sense if I ever work on those chapters.**

**…also for those who don't follow me on DA (deviantart, for those who do not know some web-lingo), here's the story up til this point of my OC that was usually written in drabbles, not as Karma chapters:**

**Selia thought that the whole Sage was a princess that was mentioned in earlier chapters of this was true. When the webisode about Sage and AJ talking about the sentient war aired, she found out that Sage had been keeping the truth from her and basically quit the BF5.**

**I don't own the BF5, their enemies, nor do I own Yuki and Kentoto, two of my friend's OC. And Lex, I definitely do NOT own him…oh and the dog. I definitely did not own her…him?...I only read a few drabbles with the dog and I…kinda forgot. ^^;**

**I only own Selia, her twin, and Selia's Anti…**

* * *

"God damn it, god damn it, god freaking damn it!" Selia muttered as she tried to break out of her closet.

Yes, her closet. How did this happen?

Anti-Selia.

The one person that no one expected to show up. Especially since it's only been a few weeks since Selia had quit. Actually, 16 days since the day she quit and about four days since the comedy show that Saph had hosted, but who's counting?

"Think, Selia! You're a sentient, not a human…you can get out of this…" she grumbled. "How the hell does a sentient even get locked into a closet…oh right, she snuck up, tied you up (which you managed to get out of in a few minutes after some daze and confusion) and pushed a freaking bookshelf in front of the door!" she groaned. She screamed in frustration when she remembered that Zug and Zemerik were out somewhere with HER car and wouldn't be back after who knows how long.

What the hell were those two doing?

Meanwhile in a random battlezone:

"CRAP, CRAP, CRAP, GO IN REVERSE!" Marik / Zemerik was shouting as he and Zug / Buzz were avoiding the Vandals attacks in Selia's car. "Remind me when we get back to get this car an upgrade and to get Selia to join the freaking team with us! Because like hell am I going to do this all over if I have to drive this piece of crap all over again!"

"…did you just say that you WANT to join the BF5?" Buzz asked.

"SHUT UP AND KEEP GOING IN REVERSE!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S DRIVING!"

Ok and back to our anti-heroine in question and see what she's doing…

Anti-Selia smirked as she walked through town. "Now this is more like it…who's first, I wonder," she smiled. It was pure child's play so far: knocking Selia out long enough to tie her up and put her in the closet. Of course, her goodie-good-self woke up and saw A.S. so she had to take her communicator as well. It was just a lucky coincidence that her stupid roommates were out of the house.

Extremely lucky considering who the roommates were actually.

"The sentient will stay locked up knowing her and I can easily get away with all of this," A.S. grinned wickedly as she soon spotted her first target: Tezz and Lex. "Oh boys~!" she called over as she went up to them. The two looked confused as to what the girl would want, Lex looking shocked as 'Selia' started giving his fiancé a knee-buckling kiss before skipping off.

"Da bloody hell? Did Kal try spiking her drink again?" Lex asked as he helped Tezz up.

"No, but I can tell you this: she's sober…where did she go?" Tezz asked, seeing that 'Selia' had disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

"Hmm…maybe I should've done something simpler…something involving wheels…" A.S. grinned as she stopped by the garage. And there are security cameras, she silently noted. 'Selia' would be able to outdone herself once she gets a hold of their vehicles and upload a 'spam' virus onto their radars and weapons.

Or better yet…

"Oh it's good to be evil."

* * *

Great, no one's back yet and she was still in the closet. "Man if I don't get out soon I'll be blamed for everything SHE does in MY place…" Selia groaned, pacing with what little room she had. "Ok, there's a vent that can get me out of here, but I have to be a cat or…no. No, no, no, no, no. I can't do that. I just…that's just…god damn it," she muttered.

She didn't get along with animals for a reason, which had to do with what happened the first time she had transformed into a small cat. It was a simple five minute test back then, she vaguely remembered people clapping, but it was what SHE was going through. She felt like she was losing herself, wanting play with yarn and chase mice as the minutes went on.

When it was over, the older sentients just went to the next student who could shapeshift as well. They either knew that was going to happen or not, but Selia still didn't know what to trust in her memories after some point, even after she had talked to her friends and once-lover when she found out about the memories, her memories, being fake, since it was difficult to determine when her real ones began and where the fake ones started.  
Selia shook her head. "Ok, ok, we can totally get out of this…maybe…maybe a dog…a small dog with a good attention span…I'm going to hate myself later if I don't transform back in time," she sighed as she pulled the opening of the vent off. "Here goes nothing."

"Selia?"

She stopped and looked up.

"That's weird, the front door was unlocked…"

"H-hello? Help! Someone!" Selia shouted, pounding on the door.

"Selia?" that was definitely Kentoto's voice.

"What happened?" And there was his sister's, Yuki.

"I-I'm fine, but my anti is running around town doing who knows what!" she explained, the two wolfentens moving the bookcase and getting their friend free.

"What? Why didn't you contact anyone?"

"She took my freaking communicator! I don't have the unique ability to alert people with my mind!"

"Ok, ok! Come on, there has to be a way to find the anti-you!"

"…she's probably ruining my life by doing who knows what!"

"We got that first time," Kentoto said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll head for the hub first. That way Sage can verify that it's you."

"…thought I agreed that I would never step foot in that place again," Selia sighed as the three of them ran out of the house and piled into Kentoto's car.

"Selia, you know that you can't hold a grudge against her forever…" Yuki said.

"There are too many things that she's done wrong and you know it…lying about my past, lying about some of the missions…when will this end?" she asked. "I can't work with someone who withheld information that's important to me and to others!"

"Selia-" Kentoto tried to reason with her but got cut off.

"Kentoto, I am still pissed at her. What she did was unforgivable. If she had told me that my memories were false from the beginning then MAYBE I would try remembering my own past or go 'oh ok, thanks for telling me that but-'" she trailed off before sighing. "…god I don't know what to believe in or who to trust in anymore!"

"You can trust us and the BF5," Yuki said quietly.

"How can you expect me to trust anyone at this point?" Selia questioned coldly. "I have villains staying in my house, the only sentient I thought I could relate to has lied to me about everything, and my twin sister is frolicking around without any damn care what happens to me. None of them do. They were only using me for their own gains whenever they ask me something."

"Ok, let's try looking on the bright side!" Kentoto said quickly. "Sage was only trying to protect you because our pasts were terrible and your new memories were…were better, peaceful…"

"And finding that my entire life was a lie was better?" Selia asked.

"Selia, you seriously have to stop looking at the past and focus on the future!" Yuki said, watching the sentient in disguise crossing her arms. "True, that you finding out like that was…not good, but would you rather remember deaths that happened each day or remember a peaceful time when even Krytus was good?" she asked.

"I liked it better when I knew which memory was real," Selia muttered.

"And Selia's being stubborn about this," Yuki sighed. "At least that never changed."

"And we're here and we can tell Sage that the Anti-you's running around and we're screwed if we don't stop this soon!" Kentoto said, pulling into the hub. "Sage?" he called out.

"Not now, Kentoto," Sage said. "Selia just came by and-" she paused when she saw Selia come out of the car. "Selia?"

"My anti is running around and we have to stop her!" Selia explained as she ran off to try finding her 'evil twin'.

"She went towards the bedrooms!" Sage called after her.

"…this is sooooo going to end in a cliché 'we can't tell who's who' scenario," Yuki said.

"Yep," Kentoto chuckled.

* * *

A.S. was carrying a few small items: some ink for the shampoo of this world's Stanford, some stuff to set off an airhorn at a certain time of night in all the rooms, and some sticky notes saying it was all from her dear goodie-goodie self.

"Stop right there!"

She turned around to see her glaring self. "Nice to see you too. You're more annoying than my conscience."

"And you're starting to get on my nerves," Selia said.

"Just starting? I thought I reached that when you were in the closet," A.S. chuckled soon being tackled and wrestled into the ground by Selia, the two of them rolling off into another part of the hub where almost everyone was conveniently located. "BITCH!"

"WHORE!"

"CAT FIGHT!" Spinner called out, soon crying out in pain from a whack Sherman.

The two Selias were quickly pulled away and no one could tell which one looked like who. "…Son of a…how the hell do we solve this and go about our daily lives?" Stanford groaned.

"Transformation abilities are equal, their personalities are…hard to tell since they are both used to disguising themselves…there has to be something…" Sage muttered while Sherman let out a whistle.

"Oh Pepper!"

"Pepper?" both of the Selias asked, soon seeing the German Shepard running up to the group. One of the Selias automatically hid behind the other one, while the latter went up and petted Pepper.

"Aw, she's so sweet."

"That's the anti," Sherman said, picking up the one who was petting Pepper. "Our Selia's afraid of animals of all kinds."

"…SON OF A-!"

Later after managing to get the rogue-Anti back to her universe, Selia stayed to help repair the damage done by the evil-version-of-herself.

"Selia!" Sherman called standing near the entrance of the hub. "I think you're going to need a ride back."

"Why's that?" Selia asked as she walked over to see what he needed and saw damage done to her car. "HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?"

"…we went up a glowing tornado," Buzz whimpered as he got out of the car. "We…we were REAAAAALLY bored."

"And you assumed Selia would be here?" Sherman asked.

"…Let's look at it like this: We went up a random tornado, leading us to a new world. Buzz pressed some buttons, we discover that Selia has weird vehicle, THAT'S IN NEED OF AN UPGRADE IF THIS WASN'T IN A CRAPPY CONDITION, and last but not least: commlink had Stanford and some 'anti-whats it' yelling at each other on the way back here," Marik explained. "…if she's in it, so are me and Buzz."

"Let's kick some ass!" Buzz cheered, both of them looking at her.

"…alright…let's do this," Selia sighed.

The three of them headed down to the hub, where Selia explained the situation to Sage and wished to talk to her in private.

Buzz and Marik crossed their arms as they waited for Selia and Sage to return, talking to various members of the BF5 as they did.

Selia and Sage returned, the former wearing her old shocksuit. "I…talked to Sage for a bit and…well, decided to come back to the team."

"Woo!" Buzz cheered.

"Wait, you left?" Marik asked, even though he knew this from Buzz already.

"It was for…personal reasons," Selia said. "Anyways…to insure that you don't go using MY vehicle again, we'll be suiting you up and getting your vehicles."

"…AWESOME!" Buzz shouted. "Me first, me first!" he said running up to where Sherman was pointing where to stand. He grinned, watching as a gray and electric blue shocksuit formed over his body. "Awesome!"

"Stop saying awesome," Marik said as he took his place and got a black and electric blue shocksuit. "…now THIS is AWESOME," he said as the tubes started forming both of their vehicles.

Both sarks-in-disguise were surprised when they saw that their vehicles only vaguely looked like their sark-designed vehicles. Marik/Zemerik's vehicle looked a bit like Vert's car, but still had a hint of Sark in it when dark-matter blades formed. Buzz/Zug's vehicle looked a lot like the Buster's, but had drills forming rather than the turret chains.

"I must agree with Marik on my vehicle. I think I should do something with my vehicle that…well, reflects me," Selia said as Sage programmed the tubes to redesign the FireSpark (where Marik added to change its name) to Selia's liking.

"All you three have to do now, is give a name, or in your case, Selia, a new one, to your vehicles to bound with them," Sage said.

Marik and Buzz looked at each other, knowing that they couldn't name their new vehicles after their old ones.

"Warp-Blade," Marik christened his new vehicle.

"Buzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz," Buzz said. "No, no, no, wait! Uh, uh, uh, Gurren Lagann! Mentos?...Homer Simpson!...Super Driver! No….crap, crap, what do I name the vehicle?" he said, obviously not ready.

"Henkou," Selia said. "And you better believe it when I say that I'm going on the next mission!"

"Taladro!" Buzz finally decided. "Let's kick some ass!"


	11. See Ya

"Selia?" Zemerik asked, going up to her one day. "I have…a favor to ask."

"You, a favor?" she asked, looking up at him, soon seeing that he and Zug were in their Sark forms. "Guys?"

"We're going offworld and I need you to watch something," Zemerik said, the two of them setting down their transformation devices and what appeared to be two orbs, one marked with a B and one marked with a M. "These orbs…contain our memories of Earth as Marik and Buzz. Including copies of memories from before you took us in."

"What do you plan on doing?" Selia asked.

"I said 'we're going offworld'. It's just…a longer trip than usual," he continued. "I want to make sure that this can be trusted with you."

Selia looked down at the orbs and looked back up at him. "…of course," she said. "How do you plan to do this?"

"We smuggled enough Sark parts to recreate our old Sark-vehicles. Keep the Taladro and Warp-Blade in top condition while we're gone. If anyone asks, say that we left for a…'family reunion'," Zemerik concluded. "Zug? Don't you have something to say?"

Zug looked down and looked back up, taking the device, turning into his human form. Selia looked confused and gasped when Zug picked her up and kissed her on the lips. After a few long seconds, Zug pulled away and smiled at her, "I'll be back for more…if you'll…have me."

Selia touched her lips and looked up at him. "Y-you…l-like me like that?"

"Y-yeah…l-listen, if something happens, I won't be able to remember this if you use the orbs…" Zug explained.

"Y-you're giving me time to think about this?" Selia asked, blushing at what just happened.

"At least while we're gone…but we will be back. One way or another," Zug smiled, taking the device off and placing it by his orb. "See ya around, Selia," he said as two Sarks left Earth.

"See ya…you better come back, you two…"


	12. Lost

Selia nearly had to grip the table she was wiping when she had overheard the one phrase uttered by the team who went to get Zemerik.

"_Zemerik and Zug were gone."_

"W-what?" she asked, leaving her work and going over to the team. "What did you just say?"

"We retrieved the codes and left Zemerik. He was acting too weird, talking about this Alpha Code," Vert explained. "He was trying to kill himself, I think."

"What about Zug?" Selia asked, trying to remain calm. "What happened to him?"

"He gave his powercore to Zemerik, and was missing by the time we had to leave. Krytus and his team were after us, so we couldn't go back if we wanted to," Tezz answered. "We destroyed the bridge."

"So…you…you left them both…f-for dead?" Selia asked, the team nodded at her question. "W-Why? You could've brought them back! We could've fixed them! Zemerik would rather die by Krytus than to jump!"

"He…he sorta did…" Sherman meekly said.

"…w-what?"

"Krytus got to him after we got the code and…" Sherman explained, soon watching with the others as Selia left. "Selia?"

"I need some air," she simply said, heading to the bathroom and closing the door. "Y…you…you said you were going to come back…" she said, starting to breakdown.


	13. Drabble 3

**HEY.**

**READ THIS BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO SKIP STRAIGHT TO THE STORY!**

**SERIOUSLY, THIS IS IMPORTANT!**

**I don't own Yuki, just Selia and me and a friend were all 'NUUUU, WHY YOU KILL ZEMMY AND ZUG?' so we decided to type this to bring them back to life. Also, Yuki Heno wrote the first half of this. This was like part 2.**

* * *

"Come on, let's grab Zemmy and get out of here!" Selia grinned as she stood up, grabbing Zug's hand. "I have so much to catch up with you on! Yuki!" she called out, soon frowning when she didn't hear or saw their friend.

"Zug not see Lord Zemerik..." she heard the large robot say nervously.

"Where'd they go?" she muttered, looking around.

There was a loud, sudden i_CLANK_/i echoing through the room, the two giving each other a brief glance before running towards the sound.

"Yuki!"

"Lord Zemerik!"

What the two saw baffled them: a green-looking Zemerik dragging a gagged and tied up Yuki away. The possessed Sark was taking her to some of the higher floors. He spotted the two, picked up Yuki and started running instead.

"Zemmy, stop!" Selia yelled, running after him. "Zug, we have to shut him down!"

"Zug can't hurt him!" Zug protested.

"I'll fix him up back on Earth; we have to stop him or something before he kills Yuki!" she replied back, the robot nodding hesitantly as Zemerik went back to dragging after they reached one of the floors. "It's now or never!"

"J-just talk to him! Maybe he still good?" Zug suggested. He didn't want to hurt the guy.

Selia nodded, using her powers to disguise herself as Sage. "Zemmy~!" she called over, watching as the once-Sark-leader looked over and paused. She took a few steps towards him. "This isn't like you, Zemmy...please...please stop," she coaxed, Zemerik slowly walked over to her, leaving Yuki to struggle in her bonds. "I know you...please..."

Zemerik was in arms-length of the shape-shifting sentient, Selia could practically reach around and shut him down and- "Selia, don't!" Yuki cried out when she managed to get the gag off of her, Zug was helping to cut through her bonds.

Selia paled as Zemerik's peaceful behavior turned into a dark glare, the small Alpha-mark glowing. She was picked up by the shoulders and tossed over the railing, the sentient scrambling to get a holding on the edge.

Zug growled, tackling and drilling through Zemerik's chest, shutting him off.

Yuki managed to slip out of her bonds and scrambled to Selia, calling Zug over for help. The two quickly pulled the sentient up, Selia hugging them both and kissing Zug on the cheek.

"Can we go home now?" Selia asked.

About a few hours later:

"You sure you want to do this, Sel?" Zug/Buzz asked as the two headed towards their Earth home where Yuki had taken Zemerik's body while Selia had left to do something back on the blue sentient homeworld.

Selia gave a firm nod. "I couldn't adjust well there anyways…all I did was tell them that I missed my home and friends on Earth and left it at that. Besides, one blue sentient missing ISN'T going to be the end of the world or the multiverse."

"So, our story is that me and Zemerik got into a carwreck, had no way of contacting help because we were in a recovery coma of sorts and having physical therapy since the accident," Buzz added, being one of the first to notice that his old sark body and his human one had scars.

"Yeah, sounds about right."

"And what about Zemerik? They're going to notice that he's missing as well."

"We'll just say that he wanted you to go ahead and say that he'll catch up since he woke up after you did and you were further on your physical therapy treatment than he would be," Selia said. "Besides," she added, giving him a light kiss. "I wouldn't want this any other way," she said as she unlocked the door.


	14. Chapter 8

"No, no, no!" Selia groaned, tossing a piece of paper aside. "I can't do it!"

Zemerik looked up from the tv, groaning, "Do what?"

Selia sighed and waved a stack of papers. "This play! I can't think of what to do! I had my heart in the right place before but now…it's just a giant pile of…of…"

"Vandal dung?" he suggested.

"There we go."

Zemerik started to go back to watching the TV when he realized something. "Actually…let me help you with that play."

Selia raised an eyebrow at this sudden act of kindness. "What do you want?"

"Well, for one thing, I'm the star of this play, which was your fault might I add, and another, I have to learn the lines somehow," Zemerik said as he strolled over to the sentient. "Might I also add that if you don't let me do this, I will personally walk into the hub, parading in my sark form and holding out the device for EVERYONE to see."

"….you evil, evil bastard," Selia growled.

"Evil Bastard's such a harsh title…I also prefer Cunning Dictator or Spawn of Satan, take your pick," he smirked as he picked up the script and started looking through it. "Let's see, Sage's the beautiful princess, of course, I'm a stubborn palace guard who's in love with her, double obvious, and you're still trying to find places for the other parts, including the evil Prince and his close friends, triple obvious. I mean, my god, are you TRYING to say that you have villains staying in your house?"

"Again, I'm still working on it. I couldn't think of what to do after that chariot scene," she sighed. "I only gave the summary of what I had so far, and even then, I knew I was stretching it."

Zemerik rolled his eyes and tossed the script onto the desk. "Well, both of our memories are similar, so, more than likely, I can't help."

Selia groaned and banged her head against the desk. "Goddamn it!"

"You don't remember about going to Hatch?"

Zemerik and Selia both jerked their heads up and turned to the sound of the new voice: Zug.

"Say what now?" the two asked.

"Well, about a few weeks after we were activated, you were slowly, if not already had, started developing your crush on Sage. But during the process, you realized that Sage wouldn't be able to mate with you, much less marry you, so one day, we snuck offworld to the Vandal homeworld," Zug had begun to explain.

"_**Neither of us wanted to stay around for long, not wanting to risk war with the rising tensions between Vandals and the Sentients. I had complained that I hated this planet, while you trudged on, dragging me at some points in the journey.**_

_**Eventually, we had run into Hatch, or his ancestor."**_

"_Zemerik…he's wrong," __**I attempted to argue-**_

"_**Just show us the damn movie."**_

"_**Fine!"**_

From Zug's camera, the trio watched as the two sark enter a cave, deep within the jungle.

"_Zemerik…"_

"_Quiet, Zug. If my calculations are correct, then the person that we seek is in this hole."_

"What? Cave too big a word for you?" Selia teased as she took notes down.

"Shut it."

_The two continued walking, eventually switching to night vision as the cave grew darker and darker, soon switching them off as they caught flickers of light further ahead. They reached the source of the light and watched as an insect Vandal had dropped some ingredients in one of the pots._

"_I see that you've finally shown yourselves," the creature hissed at them._

_Zug shook a bit, not wanting to be there obviously. "Zem…"_

"_Quiet," Zemerik had reassured him, not facing him though. "And I detect that you somehow expected us."_

"_You want something and I want something. That's all that matters."_

_Zemerik crossed his arms at him. "What makes you think that you have that I want?"_

"_You came here, didn't you?" he asked, 'grinning' at him. "And I would be glad to help…for a price."_

_The Sark growled at this, not liking his attitude. "And what price would THAT be?"_

"_In exchange to making you into a…voiceless sentient, I say…your battlekey."_

"_Zemerik, no!" Zug pleaded as Zemerik froze and didn't respond._

Zemerik and Selia looked at each other and looked at the larger Sark. "He didn't…" she muttered, her eyes wide. Zug just gave a nod to the video that was still playing, Zemerik and Selia turning to continue watching it.

_Zemerik finally answered after several long moments. "…there has to be something else that I could give…I can't give our only way back THAT easily."_

"_Of course, of course, I should at least give you a fair chance…since you're going to be voiceless…I want that voice of yours…some sort of Sark technology," the Vandal said. "Shouldn't be so hard to depart, right?"_

"Stop the video, Zug," Selia said. "I think I got what I need."

Zemerik and Zug both raised an eyebrow and looked at each other. This…probably wasn't going to end well for the Sark leader.


	15. Chapter 9

Shortly after Zug had played the clip, Selia was already back to put the script together, shooing the boys out of the house.

"Well, crap, what do we do now?" Zemerik muttered as he drove in the Warp-Blade, Zug driving after him.

"I dunno," he heard his minion answer. Zemerik then paused when he realized something and nearly caused Zug to collide with him as he slammed on his brakes. "What the hell?"

"You never freaking answered me about how the hell you and Selia met each other when I was out of it!"

Zug sighed, knowing that this was bound to come up again sooner or later. He was going to explain it with Selia once, but one of the members felt really down so she had left to cheer them up. "Fine…where do you want me to start? Before or after I pulled your body from the burning wreck that was once your vehicle?" he asked.

"After, you imbecile," Zemerik muttered as they pulled over to the side.

"Well…here's what happened…"

Flashback (WHOO!)

"_Maker, maker, maker, maker, maker, maker, maker!" Zug muttered to himself as he plopped Zemerik into his car and towed the burning wreck after him. "What Zug do? Zug can't get to Earth without battlekey…"_

_Unless…_

_Zug tilted his head and pressed a button that Zemerik knew that he would never use in his lifespan and out popped a battlekey that they had won eons ago, back when they were working for Krytus. "Lord Zemerik thought everything," he said, smiling softly at this. He used the key to open the portal and slip his way to Earth._

_Unfortunately, he had no idea where he was or where he was to go. The Hub could've been anywhere along with the Battle Force 5 and the sentient Zemerik was already affectionately after (even though Zemerik would NEVER admit it to his lackey)._

_Zug parked the vehicles and dropped a few cactuses on top of them, hoping that they would stay hidden that way and left them to try finding the hub or one of the members._

_He 'snuck' into town and looked around hopelessly, soon blinking in surprised when he felt something hit his head. He looked up and blinked when a few more drops fell on him. He was surprised as the drops made a 'clank, clank, clank' sound to his body._

"_It's rain."_

_Zug quickly turned around to see a human standing there under an umbrella (thought at the time, he thought it was a weird device). "Uh, r…rain?" he repeated._

_The human smiled and nodded. "Of course. It's very rare to see it here though, considering it's the desert. Almost as rare as seeing a sark."_

_He blinked and pointed to himself. "You seen me?"_

_She nodded. "Of course, Zug. Though, you probably don't remember me. Come on, I'll explain on the way. You wouldn't be here by yourself if you weren't in trouble right?" she asked._

"The rest was history. She told me how she remembered you, and me, and this palace…all while she worked on the shapeshifting devices, repaired you…everything," Zug explained.

"What about the memory…obviously it was fake…" Zemerik asked, watching as the larger human shrugged.

"It made her happy and I was willing to accept it. Wouldn't be the first time someone messed with my memory," he said.

Zemerik sighed, "Touché." He sat up and made sure that everything was in checked before giving a small salute. "I'm going to check out the Hub and see what everyone's up to," Marik said, driving off.

"Later," Buzz waved, before getting a phone call from someone. He picked it up saying, "Hello?...yeah, he just left for the Hub…uh huh…oh, no kidding? They're into that story? I'm surprised everyone likes it so much…yeah, yeah, we still have a few copies, so we'll give one to him once we're back home…thanks a lot for helping type it up…yeah, I told him what happened…he took it well…and Selia?...Thanks for everything."


	16. Drabble 5

Zemerik/Marik walked into the hub, trying not to scratch at a scar/stitches that he got from his 'car accident' that almost everyone believed happened. Of course, he came around one of the rooms where he discovered almost everyone, including Sage, huddled around ONE book. "What's going on?" he asked, walking up to them.

The group looked up with tears going down their faces and showed him the book that they were reading, luckily most of them having reached the end of the book. He took the book and muttered as he read the summary of the book, soon pausing when he saw the author's name.

'Mr. Buzzug'

Buzzug.

Buzz.

Zug.

Obviously it didn't take long for him to put two and two together and promptly started to read the story, wondering what in the multiverse he wrote that was putting the entire Battle Force 5 into tears. He muttered to himself as Sage tried reading over his shoulder so she could finish reading the story. Marik watched as Sage flipped to the part where she had left off, the death of the narrator he soon realized. "Well, I'll be damned," he muttered quietly as he picked up where some of the others left off, Sage practically burying her head into his shoulder as he started reading it outloud for those who didn't want to try reading over Marik's shoulder.

As Marik begun to narrate the rest of the book, everyone slowly started gathering around him, and stayed that way for another half an hour as he finished the rest of the book.

"'…and so I held her hand as the fair maiden said, 'I wouldn't want this any other way.' And with that, the two of us entered the kingdom, living the rest of our days in peace.'" he said. He stayed that way before silently closing the book.

"Dude, he's not even crying?" Zoom pointed out, being among the first to get out of the literary spell. Everyone turned and stared at Marik's face, the only one that managed to not shed a tear. "How do you not find that heart-breaking and moving? Especially at the end?"

"I…I just need to see if Selia and Buzz heard about this story…" he stammered, handing the book to someone and quickly running out. He was already breathing heavy, knowing that he was closer to breaking down than he would like to admit. He heard someone coming after him, but he was too focus on trying to locate his friend and the sentient that took them both in. He stumbled to get his phone out of his pocket, only to drop it on the garage floor; he got down on the floor to blindly find the device as tears filled up in his eyes. "Damn it, damn it, damn it," he swore as he tried to wipe them out.

"Marik?" Sage's voice asked, going up to the human and picking up the phone and offering it to him.

"I'm fine," Marik muttered before being pulled into a gentle hug.

"Says the man that's trying not to show his real feelings about the book," she said. Marik hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, feeling nervous about this. "Not everyone's strong…you just act strong for your cousin so he doesn't worry…I've seen it in your eyes, Marik."

"Then…then why am I blubbering over a s-story?" Marik asked, biting his tongue to avoid saying stupid. Hell, the book was brilliant! And the fact that it was written by ZUG of all people, MINDBLOWING!

"Some people…need something to give their emotions a push," Sage said, smiling softly. "I joined halfway through the book to tell you the truth…"

"Y-yeah?" he asked.

Sage nodded and helped him up. "I'd like it if you were to join me in a reading sometime."

"At…6 tonight?" he suggested.

"Sounds good to me," she said happily as she left him as he headed for the WarpBlade. "Just don't forget."

"Not a chance," he chuckled. He watched as she went back down into the hub with a smile before realizing something. "Did I just get a date?"


	17. Chapter 10

Zemerik couldn't believe it. It was finally happening. The once in his lifetime chance. The one where he had actually got a date from Sage.

Of course he was excited, and practically rushed back home and actually tried to look nice for the date.

By the time he got there, however, he realized one of the problems with the date:

His human self, Marik, would be having the date, not him.

Of course, even if that wasn't the case, would Sage even accept the fact that Zemerik was actually being nice, on his own accord, not through someone controlling him?

He shook his head as he entered the 'bedroom' and rubbed his head. Ever since he came back from the sark home world, where Selia and Zug claimed that he nearly tried to kill them while being controlled by some green sarks, he has had a persistant, if not annoying, headache.

"Hey Zem, whatcha doing?" Selia asked, carrying some pages.

"It's nothing for you to be concerned about…" Zemerik answered, silently adding a 'yet' to it. "Also, do you have a copy of that new book? The one by that Buzzug, and don't tell me that we don't because I'm not as stupid as the other humans."

Selia sighed, "So you found out, huh?"

Zemerik rolled his eyes. "Yeah and thanks to it…Marik landed a date."

"Olala, so this story might have an ending after all," Selia smirked.

"Speaking of stories, how did that one idea work?"

"Short version, since you look 'extremely' busy, you become a 'speechless' prince for one night, where you'll share a kiss with the princess before you flee. As you switch back to being a knight, the prince will stop you, order you to kill the princess while he and his friends attempt to overthrow the kingdom's current rulers, and you help her escape during the chaos. You two will share one last kiss before you separate and years later at a different kingdom, you propose to marry her after searching for her for so long."

Zemerik was searching through clothes and gave a nod. "That doesn't sound so bad, actually. What about the prince?"

"Well the prince had found out about his younger sister taking the throne before him, and consumed by greed, he tried to have you kill her, you two fight after you help her escape, it looks like you died, we skip about…six years later, maybe ten at the most," Selia explained. "The prince and his council were all perished or banished by a different kingdom and peace was brought about."

"Are you sure you didn't write the book that Zug somehow published?"

"I only proofread it."

Zemerik chuckled and set some clothes out and turned to her. "Well…I'm surprised by this…"

"Define 'this'," Selia asked, leaving to get the book Zemerik had asked for.

"Everything…that I'm on Earth, that my best friend wrote a book, that I'm…I'm going on a date with Sage…" Zemerik said, leaning against the wall. "It's like…it's like a dream…" he said, as Selia came back with the book. "…but I know that the dream will have to end at some point…"

"Then make sure that you enjoy everything about the dream," Selia simply said.

The Sark leader chuckled as he went to his human form and switched into the clothes. "I'm not that stupid, sentient. Later, as you organics say," he said, leaving with the book in hand.

Timeksip~

Marik arrived at the hub with the book in hand, feeling a ball of emotion winding up in his 'stomach'. He was excited about the date, but nervous about what Zug wrote. And he was also nervous to how Sage would react if he tries to break down like earlier today. Or what if he somehow turns into Zemerik and Sage starts panicking and calls the Battle Force 5 and they get the wrong idea about the entire thing?

"Marik?" Sage's voice rang out, Marik jumping in surprised and fumbling around before catching his book and turning around to see the sentient. "You don't have to jump like that each time, you know."

"Habit," Marik said, blushing a bit.

"Well, let's get started on this…date," Sage blushed. "Do you wish to head for the diner? I heard that it was karaoke night tonight," she smiled. "Perhaps we'll sing in between chapters?" she guessed.

Marik blinked and nodded, "Why not?" He took her hand, leading her to the Warpblade before realizing that his vehicle only had one seat. "…how the hell is this going to work?" he asked before Sage gently pressed her device in his hands. He turned towards her as she went into stasis mode. He quickly scrambled to catch her and sighed as he managed to not drop her. "A little warning would've been nice," he said as he took the cube inside the vehicle, placing it by his lap.

About…I don't know, 30 minutes later, the two arrived at the diner where Marik hid behind the dumpsters and placed Sage on the ground and watched as she reactivated herself before placing the necklace device around her neck.

"There…" he smiled, the two of them heading inside and grabbing a seat.

The two started talking about the book, reading through it, and were forced to listen to the bad singers, which was just Stanford most of those times.

"O-oh ba~by!" Stanford had screeched into the microphone, Marik taking his plastic cup filled with his milkshake and throwing it at Stanford's head, knocking him down. "Who did that? Who bloody did that?" Stanford yelled, Marik going back to reading the book with Sage.

"Was that necessary?" Sage asked as Stanford started looking around the diner for the culprit by going table to table.

"Damn straight. I can sing better than him."

Sage smirked and looked at him. "Can you now?"

"…what are you saying?" Marik asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

Sage took his hand. "Let's do a…duet."

Marik gapped as he was pulled away from his seat. "W-what?" he said.

Sage quickly selected a song and handed Marik a microphone. "You're starting," she smiled as the music started.

"I-I don't sing."

"Too late," Sage smirked as the words started to appear.

"Oh shit!" Marik swore as he started:

"_A single shard of glass was dropped_

_Others soon followed, slipping from the grip_

_Happening in one minute's silence_

_Only one was left,"_ he nervously sang, surprised by how quick he was able to stay on beat.

"_As the heart starts to beat,_

_Places are taken against their will,"_ Sage started to sing, Marik obviously going into 'she sounds like a freaking angel' mode.

"_In order to protect what shall not be stolen again,"_ she continued, silently urging Marik to join her on the next line.

"_The hands that were once clean,"_ they sang, Marik surprising them both by how the song was going and how well they were singing together.

He quickly looked away as he continued on his small solo, _"Are now stained with blood._

_Before I doubt my memories,_

Sage concluded, _"My memories doubt me," _before going into the 'chorus' of the translated song,

"_It is now certain_

_We shall both meet again._

_Our hearts now beat as one,_

_Leading us back to each other."_

Marik spotted the next few lines and started to sing, even though the lines indicated it was Sage's lines, not his.

_I'll always be here_

_Standing here, calling out to you,_

_With no excuses, and a new resolve._

"_I now know why I'm alive."_

Sage took a step back, smiling softly as she let Marik handled the next part of the song.

_As long as I exist,_

_The responsibility will always be with me._

_Two cannot share what was originally meant to be one._

_A single shard of glass was dropped_

_Shattering down to pieces._

_In one moment's silence, I basked in the warm sunlight._

_Looking back at the footprints left behind,_

Sage interject, playfully pushing Marik to the side, slowly going up to him as she sang,

"_The numbers soon grew countless._

_But the real questions lie_

_Between one and zero._

Sage kept singing as Marik joined back in for the chorus:

_From the very first time_

_Our paths crossed,_

_The actions we made led us to one another._

_Don't ever forget_

_That I will be here calling out."_

Sage gently stepped away from Marik, softly singing,

"_And when our reasons become the same,_

_That is the symbol of our promise._

_Looking back now,_

_On the things we have done,_

_Our karma is the only thing that is certain._

_And even with these blood-stained hands,_

_We will make it through this._

Marik felt himself looking down at his human hands while she was singing it, feeling the meaning of the lyrics. He looked up and took Sage's hands, starting to sing his next part,

"_I am here in front of you,_

_Though you might not feel it,_

_In this sunlight that rains down upon us._

Sage blushed and joined in,

_We are together._

Marik smiled and started alternating the lines with Sage, _"Don't you ever forget,_

_I will always be calling out_

_From within a shard of glass, identical to yours_

_It is certain that we will meet again someday__._

_As we look back on the actions we have made,_

_Our promises have been made._

_We are one," _Marik and Sage sang, grinning as the song started to end.

Sage grinned as the two of them bowed to the cheering audience and leaned up to Marik's ears. "Nice job, Zemmy," she whispered.

"T-thank y-" he started to say before his brain caught up with what she said.

'**ZEMMY?'**

* * *

**A/N: I don't own Karma, the song that this was based off of.**


	18. Chapter 11

Zemerik was freaking mortified, taking Sage by the wrist and quickly pulling her outside the diner, not caring who saw. "How the bloody hell do you know that nickname?" he demanded once they were out of earshot of everyone.

Sage slapped his hand lightly and crossed her arms. "Your device."

"What? I hid that thing under my clothes," Marik said, pulling it out.

"That doesn't stop the scanners that gave you the shocksuit and Warpblade from spotting it and alerting it."

"…Son of a bi-does Selia or Zug know that you know?" Marik asked.

"Not really, but then again, there were…other clues," Sage said, looking a bit sly.

Marik looked nervous as he heard this. "Such as?" he asked, stepping around the question as usual whenever they got into this little banter.

"You staying with Selia, the book, Kal," Sage listed. "The list…no one has yet to make the connection, nor will I try telling them."

"And what do you think that's a good idea?" Zemerik asked, raising an eyebrow. "You're good, I'm evil; nothing will ever change that."

"Says the man who joined the same team that was sworn to destroy him and came back after his 'accident'," Sage smirked. "Which proves my theory."

"What 'theory'?"

"The one where I know that there IS some good in you; that there IS something that's making you WANT to do this, and it's not this Alpha Code that Vert has heard you speak of," Sage smiled knowingly.

Zemerik raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "And what is this 'something'?" he asked, hoping that she didn't know.

"Now that…I want YOU to guess," Sage smirked.

Zemerik chuckled, "Now there's an interesting challenge." He started to pace and circle around the disguised sentient, who was looking confident about something. "Let's see…you know that something is driving me willingly to your side…you know that I'm not being controlled, for the most part."

What was it that Sage thinks she knows? There was no way his …devotion, shall he call it, was THAT obvious. Perhaps it was something that SHE has.

"Hmm…perhaps…it is something that YOU have?" Zemerik guessed, smirking as Sage started turning red. "Did I touch a nerve?"

"No!" Sage quickly said, Zemerik chuckling a bit at this. He was definitely curious to how this played out.

"Well then…why would you accept a…date with me unless…." He started to say before pausing. That was it.

She accepted the date knowing it was him.

Knowing that his human self WAS Zemerik.

He watched as Sage's human face kept turning red as they both realized the same conclusion. He went up to her, gently cupping her chin. "Now_** I**_ have a theory to test out," he quietly said, brushing his lips against hers in a soft kiss.

Zemerik gently pulled away, watching as Sage was as surprised as he was. He was freaking surprised he did that to her!

"_Don't faint, don't faint, don't faint, don't faint,"_ he thought as he waited for Sage to respond somehow. "So. Did I get my theory right?" he said.

"W-what theory would that be?" Sage said, sounding confused and surprised to the ex-Sark leader.

"The one where you have a crush on me…" he replied, slowly getting quieter as he said the next line, "and…I have…one…on you…"

She stared at him, her face going through a mix of emotions. He shifted from foot to foot, not sure how she was going to react once she actually-

It was his turn to be surprised when Sage softly kissed him on the lips.

She pulled away after a few moments, Zemerik feeling is jaw 'hit the floor' as humans would say. "I...I admit it, alright?" she blushed deeply. "I…I got…a small one…" she said, glancing at her feet and back up him multiple times.

Zemerik touched his lips and looked at her. "…since when did the famous Sage fall inlove with the great and powerful ex-Sark Leader?" he asked, smiling teasingly.

"When did you?" Sage asked back, smirking as well.

He blinked and laughed. "Alright, alright, you got me there…" he said before crossing his arms. "Now where does that put us now?" he asked.

"Well, MOST of the members still consider you, Buzz and Kal as humans so I won't say anything about it if you won't," Sage simply said, taking his hand.

Zemerik rolled his eyes. "Like I planned to 'blog' about my past like some idiot would."

"Sure you wouldn't," Sage giggled as they headed back into the diner.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, Sage sticking her tongue out at him. "Sage!"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, QUICK HEADS UP, but I'm putting some drabbles in tihs story because I know that you DEFINITELY don't watch me on my dA account and frankly it makes you understanding this story SOOOO MUCH BETTER if I'm making references to random drabbles I don't have on here. That also means that any drabbles that are in the BF5 Drabbles that may be connected to this will be moved to this story and removed from that one.**

**Thank you for your patience. ^_^ And this story...it's not over yet! :D**


	19. Hiccups

"Sooooo…for a date, we're watching earth cartoons?" Zemerik asked, in his human form with Sage at Selia's house. They would be in their normal forms, but with Fay attempting to do her delivery business there first and bringing in some of the human members, they decided to not risk it.

"Why not? It's not like you have money to pay for dinner anywhere," Sage pointed out.

"The day I get a job, will be the same day I kiss Kalus on the mouth," he gagged, Sage giggling. "Willingly, might I add."

Sage giggled, "You would say that."

"I'm just that predictable, isn't it?" he chuckled, kissing her sweetly.

"Yep," she giggled, as they went to watch something called 'Squarebob Spongepants' or something. They weren't paying attention when they were flipping channels.

"-But all you need is IMAAAAGINAAAAATION!" the tv chirped, the two of them laughing hard at the way it was said, soon the both of them trying to do the same thing.

"How the hell did he make that rainbow appear?" Zemerik laughed, trying to do the same. Sage laughed and decided to try doing with some sparks her sentient self would use. "H-hey! Cheater!" he laughed soon stopping when something squeaked out of him. "…the hell was that?" he asked before the noise happened again.

"…Zemmy…is this the first time you gotten the hiccups?"

"….the hell's a hic-HIC-cup?" he demanded. "Gah, make them stop!-Hic! They're annoying already!"

"Come on, Marik, I'm sure the others know what to do," Sage said, taking his hand and leading him out of the house.

The two had travelled to the hub and received advice from the other members, the experiments to get the disguised ex-Sark leader to stop hiccupping not working.

Sugar would turn out to be salt, Marik said no to the water-drinking while upside down out of fear that the device would short circuit in front of the members that still hated his Sark guts, and frankly no one would scare him.

"I-I'll be s-stUCK like this til I di-IE!" Zemerik groaned as the hiccups persisted. Sage looked curiously around the empty corridor they were in and smirked.

"I have an idea, love."

"Y-yeah?" he asked before Sage gently pulled at his device and deactivated it, revealing the Sark leader to all to see if they were walking by. "S-SAGE, NO! BAD, NO, WE DON'T DO THAT!" he panicked, quickly trying to get the device to turn back on. "What the hell were you thinking?" he asked as he got it to turn back on and started making sure that no one saw apart from Sage.

Sage smirked and crossed her arms. "Are they gone?" she asked.

He paused and waited for a hiccup to appear and grinned. "Nicely done…never do it again."

"No promises," Sage giggled before hiccupping herself. "Oh no…not again…" she groaned as Zemerik chuckled.


End file.
